


Ignorance is Bliss

by AlphaAbi



Category: Devil May Cry, Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Pining, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7767013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaAbi/pseuds/AlphaAbi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If someone is stuck in your head, they're probably supposed to be there.”</p><p>Dante does not love Leon. At least, he doesn't think he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ignorance is Bliss

If someone is stuck in your head, they're probably supposed to be there.

Dante had heard that quote before, or at least something along those lines. He'd always have been the first to scoff, mockingly, at it. Maybe that was harsh, perhaps a little too cynical, but he had reason to be that way. See, Dante never seemed to be very lucky when it came to love, not that he cared for that sort of thing in the first place. However, he knew one thing for sure. He liked women, big breasted, beautiful women. At least, he thought he did. 

Dante growled, softly. This was insane; he didn't know what he was thinking. He didn't like Leon, that was that. Yet, just thinking of him made Dante's heart skip a beat like a silly virgin girl seeing her high school crush. And, Dante was any thing but a silly virgin girl.  
It was true though; every time he saw Leon, his heart started to pound. He could feel the blood in his veins, pulsing around his body and Dante hated it. He was the son of a demon and a hunter of the supernatural. He wasn't like this.  
And, yet, he found himself with his eyes glued to Leon's figure, every time the agent had his back turned. He felt dizzy and weak; he felt everything that Dante knew he shouldn't feel. 

Perhaps, what angered Dante even more was that he thought he could do better. If he did like men, which he was still sure he didn't, he believed he could get someone above Leon. That's not to say he thought Leon was pathetic or anything; it's just he was Dante, the son of Sparda and he was incredibly aware of his good looks. Still, he found unable to look away from Leon's misty emerald eyes.  
Dante found himself drawn to them. Of all the things he found himself falling for, it was Leon's eyes. They were hypnotising. Dante won't be surprised if they were, considering the things he had seen.

It was true, though. He probably could do better. If he really tried, he could probably win over an angel or a god or something. Yet, it was this human nobody that made his heart flutter. If Dante did like men, he could get himself some male model, he was almost sure he could. And, Leon wasn't far off that. He wasn't feeble; he had muscles, they just weren't intensely defined. And, Leon was tall, about 5'10", it's just that Dante towered over him.   
Hell, maybe Leon Scott Kennedy was perfect. Maybe Dante was just stubborn.

Now Dante was really questioning himself. He was getting the feeling that he might love Leon more than pizza. See, he'd started to notice little things about Leon that most others would forget. Things like his blood type, which was A, and his love of gum. It seemed that chewing it calmed Leon's nerves.  
Dante was also drawn to Leon's sense of justice and his compassionate nature. It made him even more attractive. 

Dante felt himself growl again. This time the sound wasn't quite as soft. In the corner of his eye, he spotted the agent look up from his spot across the room. Dante made eye contact for a second or two so that Leon wouldn't think he was hiding anything. He gave the agent a smile and looked away again. Leon grinned back and turned away.   
Dante had fallen in love again. He was in love with Leon's eyes, in all their gorgeous green glory. He was in love with the way Leon's hair fell perfectly. He was in love with how the agent ran his fingers over his gun. He adored the way Leon sulked into the corner, hooding himself in shadows. Dante shivered just watching the agent bite his lip and tense his arm. Dante loved how Leon's shoulders were so wide yet his waist was still so small. He just wanted to hold Leon by his tiny waist and...  
Okay. Maybe he did love Leon a bit. Or maybe a lot. Not the point.   
He had only just realised how much he'd been staring at Leon. He quickly looked away but that caught the agent's attention even more.  
"You okay, Dante?" Leon asked. The son of Sparda just hoped his silvery hair was covering up his how hard he was blushing.   
"Yeah," Dante looked up with a nod. Leon looked straight at him for a second. His mouth pulled into a comforting smile. Dante smiled back, although his grin seemed forced. The agent turned away again, eyes averting to a bordered up window. He clutched his gun close to him, letting the room fall silent again.  
The silence left Dante to wonder. It did only seem logical that if someone was stuck in your head, they were meant to be there. Yet Dante always found himself coming to the same conclusion.  
He did not love Leon Scott Kennedy.


End file.
